Le changement d'une personne
by SakyUdchiwa
Summary: Une larme qui fait déborder le vase, une seule résolution en tête et le changement à jamais. Naruto voulait détruire le village pendant 4 ans de sa vie mais 6 moi plus tard il reviens au village pour les prévenir d'un danger... Venais découvrir pourquoi il veut les aider et qui c'est! Chui très nul en résumer, je m'en excuse. Par contre désoler pour les fautes d'ortographe;


Une larme coula le long de ma joue qui assouvie sa course sur mon oreiller puis une deuxième puis une troisième. Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui plus jamais mais me voilà dans mon lit en sanglot encore une fois. C'est à cause de toi, je te déteste. Tu m'as encore blessé. Un soupire à fendre l'âme sortie de mon êtres.

Je peux plus reste, je peux plus continue dans cette voix-là. Avec une lenteur dépourvue d'émotion, je me levis de mon lit. Je marchai vers ma glace, je commence à enlever ma veste, puis mon tee-shirt. L'apparition de la marque ne tarda pas à arriver devant mais yeux et un sentiment de haine me pris au dépourvue. Plus je regarde cette marque, plus je me dis que ce que disent les villageois est exacte. Avec une lenteur excessive j'enlève mon pantalon suivie de très près par mon boxer avec des motifs de pingouin. La réalité est la juste devant mais yeux devant cette glace qui renvoie le reflet de moi qui ne suis rien. Si, je suis Naruto Uzumakie porteur du démon renard à neuf queues le célèbre Kuybie. Oui mais qu'es ce que sa veux dire ? Qui suis-je ? Ou est ma place dans ce monde ? Que suis-je sensé faire pour que j'arrête d'être aussi faible, laid, débile et surtout le grand boulé de service ? Je suis même toujours puceaux, moi un gamin j'ai quand même 17 ans !

Tiens le ricanement de ma bête préfère s'élève dans tout mon corps ce qui me fait frissonner.

 **« Tu n'es qu'un prêtre humain, au capacité réduite mental comme physique, tu n'es rien. Tu t'es attaché à une quête qui est entrain de te tuer. Enfin le prodige est là, laisser lui la place mais oublions Naruto Uzumakie qui n'est qu'un démon à près tous. Tu la très bien entendu de la bouche de Sakura. Tes précieuses amies, j'en rigolerais même encore, tous manipules par Sasuke. Tu veux que je te dise oui ses bien que tu la ramené mais il tant fait payer à sa manière. Et puis il y eu l'histoire avec ta chère Tsunadé, Oh Baa-chan, j'ai ramené Sasuke, mais ses très bien mon chère Naruto tu passe chunin et lui il devient Jounin. J'en pleure de rire encore et encore. »**

-Tait toi sale renard, tous sa ses de ta faute, si tu n'exister pas tout ça n'aurais jamais eu lieux !

 **« Oh mais ses facile de renvoyer la faute sur les autre regarde un peu autour de toi »**

-Tait toi ses de ta faute je veux plus rien entendre venant de ta sale bouche de démon.

 **« Tiens la vérité fâche, je ne cherche pas à me moque de toi ou autre je veux juste que tu vois la réalité dans laquelle tu vis»**.

Mais jambe flanche, je me retrouve étalé par terre en position feotale, je me retiens plus mais larme coule tout seul puis un cri strident s'échappe de ma bouche, puis un second et un troisième.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ses plus mais larme on laisser place à la haine. Je me lève telle un robot, je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace et je c'est très bien que tous ce que j'étais sera fini. Ma vie, mon rêve, mon cher moi, mais habitude et surtout mon cœur.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain chaud. Une fois à l'intérieure, un soupir d'aise sortir de ma bouche et je ferme les yeux. Je me sentie revivifier comme si tous se qui cette passer n'avais jamais eu lieux, comme si il n'était jamais revenue comme si toute ma douleur n'avais jamais eu lieux. J'ouvre les yeux est les six dernière moi revienne en vitesse grand V dans ma mémoire, la trahison de ma grand-mère, la trahison de mes amie et la douleur que j'ai ressentie en voyant Sakura cherche à me tuer à la suite d'une histoire que Sasuke avait inventé de toute pièces.

Je fis des signes et 2 secondes plus tard un autre moi arriva devant moi. Je pause ma main sur son visage le caresse, je regarde ses yeux bleue plus aucune lueur je vois rien. Je touche ses épaule, elles sont molles, lasse, ses muscle ne sont plus ce que cette vue que l'on m'a interdit de faire des missions. Je touche son torse, il est dodue je ne sens aucune présence de muscle. Alors voilà à quoi je ressemble, une colère noire commence à prendre place je sens le chakra de kuybie s'intensifié et devenir un appel au sang.

-Kyubie calme toi, sinon ils vont arriver et on ne pourra pas partir

Je sens le démon se calmer et l'appel au sang diminue mais elle est toujours présente. Je c'est que tout le village la sentie je c'est que dans peu de temps tout le monde vas arriver pour éviter que le petit garçon au nom de Naruto ne perde le contrôle sur Kuybie.

Mon autre moi, me tent un kunai il a compris ce qu'il devait réaliser. Je prends le kunai et je choppe sont bras de l'avant-bras à la main je fais une grande entaille puis il me tend l'autre bras ou je fais pareil. Je vois qu'il commence à tomber dans les vapes, je l'allonge dans la baignoire et je caresse ses cheveux Naruto est mort Akuma viens de naitre. J'ouvre la salle de bain et je tombe sur toi assis sur mon lit. Je savais bien que tu serais le premier à arriver, que tu feras tout pour arriver à tes faims donc me tuer. Tu me détail de la tête au pied mais je men foux puis je vois quelque chose qui te plait pas au fond de tes prunelle mais je m'en fiche. Je m'avance devant mon armoire et je commence à m'habiller et un tee-shirt noir puis un pantalon noir prend place sur mon corps. Tu me détail de la tête au pied, tu regardes chacun de mes mouvement puis dès que j'ai fini de mettre mais chaussure tu viens vers moi et tu t'arrêtes à un mètre de moi.

Tu tant ta main pour me toucher mais une main rouge sors de mon corps pour te stopper je me retourne fasse à toi. Je vois de l'incompréhension ainsi qu'un sentiment que je ne reconnais pas dans ses prunelles qui me sont pour moi incompréhensible.

-Chiu désoler mais tu arrives trop tard Naruto est mort. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne comprends pas ou je veux en venir.

-Je m'appelle Akuma, maintenant par ou je te tue et je n'aurais aucune hésitation. Je sens l'envie de meurtre de Kuybie augmenter d'un coup. Tu te recule sens tant rendre compte puis Kuybie te lâche un gémissement sors de ta bouche et mais yeux tombe sur ta main qui vient d'être bruler et je sourie.

Je m'avance vers toi, tu recule, là le mur et tu sors un juron. Pour le moment, tu me dépasse d'une tête mais selon ma puissance ses moi qui te dépasse. Je colle mon torse au tiens, un frisson nous parcours sa te déboussole complétement tes yeux cherche une sortir.

-Aurai-tu peur de moi Sasuke ? Je lui susurre au-dessus de ses lèvres et tu frémis encore mais tu ne laisser rien paraitre. Là ses le déclic tu te rends compte que tu montres une faiblesse et tu te renferme. Tes yeux noir, me dévisage mais même si tes yeux laisse rien paraitre je sens que tu essayes de chercher une solution. Je me mis à rire de plus en plus fort et la tes yeux froid retrouve l'incompréhension de tout à l'heure.

-Je te déboussole tant que ça ? Lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il frémit à ma voix sans aucune émotion et tu réessaye de paraitre froid, distant mais je c'est qu'à l'intérieure de toi tu bouillonne car tes yeux ne me regarde pas dans les yeux elle regarde à droite à gauche et seulement Cinque seconde devant toi. Je sourie et sens m'en rendre compte mais yeux divague sur tes lèvres que tu dessèche avec ta langue humide.

Je fis pareil ce qui conduit ou ton regard descend sur mais lèvres et je ne ses combien de temps ou nos regard étais coincé. Puis notre air se mélange, notre vue se brouille et nos lèvre se rapproche petit à petit des lèvres de de l'un et de l'autre. Là tu plonges tes lèvres sur les miennes et je ferme mais yeux pour savourer l'instant ses doux, timide et tellement bon. Je passe ma langue entre tes lèvre et il ouvre sa bouche pour que je puisse rentre. C'est l'apocalypse, un violent frisson nous submerge, je perds tous raison d'être, je pense qu'a une chose se baisser et seulement se baisser.

On se caresse, on gémit, on découvre la bouche de l'un et de l'autre.

Je passe mais main sous son tee-shirt ce qu'il lui arrache un magnifique frisson, je touche chaque parcelle de son torse qui est d'une douceur non soupçonner et lui un début timide mais il passe ses main dans mes cheveux et s'amuse avec ce qui m'arrache un râle de plaisir. On manque en souffle et on libère nos lèvre à contre cœur ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur.

Simultanément, on pause nos front l'un contre l'autre et on reprend notre souffle avec un rythme cardiaque normal. Je ses pas qui je suis tous ce que je c'est que j'ai échangé un baisser suave avec un individu que je ne ses plus qui il est. Je me rapproche de ses lèvres qui m'attirent puis au moment où j'aurais pu gouter encore une fois à celle-ci qui sont si tendres je me retrouve sens lèvre en face moi.

J'ouvre donc mes yeux et je tombe sur deux orbe noir qui me fixe, je vois qu'il ne comprend pas à ce qui se passe tous comme moi. Qu'es ce qui ses passer ici ? Je comprends pas et je le regarde dans ses yeux lui non plus n'a pas compris. Je m'éloigne de lui, je me sens bruler d'être aussi proche et j'ai mon cœur qui bat à la chamade. Nos regard ne se lâche pas et je crois que l'on est aussi perdu l'un que l'autre.

Faut que je parte maintenant et tous de suite. Je tourne ma tête à droite et à gauche pour trouver mon sac à dos. Il est pauser à 1 mètre de Sasuke, j'ai mon corps qui frisonne à l'idée d'aller vers lui. Je respire un grand coup, je commence à m'avancer vers lui, j'essaie de garder un regard neutre mais ses plus fort que moi mon regard perd toute crédibilité devant son regard noir et je plonge dans la profondeur de son regard. Sens m'en rendre compte mon corps avance inlassablement vers toi mais je veux pas et ses mais jambe qui ont gagné. Je me retrouve donc à quelque centimètre de Sasuke. Il s'échappe de mon regard puis ramasse quelque chose à côté de lui et me temps quelque chose.

-he dobe récupère ton sac

-Hien ?

-Ton sac !

Il le bouge dans tous les sens devant moi puis je me rends compte que ses mon sac et je tent ma main pour le récupérer.

-Merci, lui dis-je une fois le sac dans ma main. Tu me dis rien mais tu laisses un petit sourire sur tes lèvres ce qui me fait plus ou moins rougir et je baisse mais yeux.

-Naruto si tu veux partir ses maintenant ou jamais sinon ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je lève mais yeux bien entendu je tombe sur tes yeux noirs qui me déstabilisent mais je me ressaisie vite et lui sors un magnifique sourire. Enfaite même si il m'a détruit la, aujourd'hui il est différent de d'habitude et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Tu me laisse un dernier côté positif de toi et ça me change de la haine que j'éprouve envers toi.

Tu me regard comme si tu ne comprennes pas, je vois aussi dans tes yeux de la surprise et je te souris une dernière fois.

Je te détail une dernière fois de la tête au pied tes long cheveux noir qui caresse ton cou, ta peau blanche si douce si dure, tes yeux noir qui me scrute comme si pour une fois je pouvais lire dans tes yeux je rigole à cette remarque.

-Au revoir Sasuke à bientôt

Tu ne réponds rien mais je vois bien au fond de tes prunelles que ça te fait souffrir. Je me retourne avec lenteur pour que nos regarde ne se lâche pas jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Ah peine nos yeux se sont quitter que je tomber sur presque tous les ninjas de ma génération avec mamie Tsunadé devant moi et son armé d'Ambu à côté d'elle.

-Bien jouer Sasuke, ta mission est fini tu peux rentrer cher toi.

Un violent frisson me traverse et je me retourne pour me retrouver devant toi et mais yeux te demande si ses vrais et la tu me souris pas un sourire comme tous à l'heure un sourire d'une cruauté sens limite.

Tu viens vers moi, tu te penches à mon oreille et tu me susurre

-Ma mission cette t'observé et si jamais tu voulais partir faire tous se qui étais en mon possible pour que tu ne penses cas une seul chose à moi et rien cas moi. Même si j'aurais jamais imaginé sur ma vie, qu'il faille que je fasse sa pour que tu penses seulement à moi.

Tu te recule de moi et tu souries tu me parais très content de toi. Mais jambe me porte plus et je m'effondre par terre. Les Ambu me prenne les mains et me les accroches derrière mon dos.

Je vois Tsunade s'approcher de moi mais je ne regarde qu'une chose Sasuke qui n'a pas lâcher une minute se sourire qui me fait atrocement souffrir.

-Naruto écoute moi s'il te plait

Je le lâche du regard et je tombe sur des yeux noisette qui me regardent de part en part.

-Naruto, nous allons t'enferme dans une cellule quelque temps puis après tu pourras retrouver ton appartement comme avant et tous iras pour le mieux d'accord. Je ses qu'en ce moment sa étais très dure et je m'en excuse mais s'il te plait ne nous fait pas utiliser la force.

J'écoute à moitié car mon regard est repartie en ta direction tu te fais féliciter par toute ma promo, une grande accolade de Sakura et un grand sourire de Kakashie.

Je sens les Ambu me remettre sur les jambes pour que je parte en prison mais je n'ai pas envie et je me débats. J'attends Tsunader demande d'y aller doucement et je sens un grand coup dans la mâchoire qui me fait vaciller. Je lève les yeux et je tombe sur ce de Sakura.

-S'il te plait Naruto calme toi, tu es comme mon frère pour moi ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Je rigole à gorge dépouillé, je sens Kuybie qui ses réveiller, mais yeux change de couleur est devienne rouge, mais cheveux devienne rouge et le manteau de kuybie m'entoure pour me protégé. Je te regarde froidement, les envies de meurtre montent d'un coup.

-Tu dis un frère pour moi mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as jamais étais là et je préfère mourir que de rester dans ce village ou personne ne m'attend. Une quantité de chakra sors de mon corps, je sens que Kyubie prend possession de mon corps mais je men fou je veux une chose partir de ce village et ne jamais y retourner.

Avec la puissance du chakra tu éloignes ce qui me tenez et tu brule mais menotte. Tu touches mais poigner pour voir s'il y a rien de grave.

-Je devrais tuer chacun d'entre vous jusqu'au dernière surtout toi SASUKE UCHIWA mais je ne le ferais pas car Naruto est toujours présent dans ce corps et ne le voudrais pas comme il est beaucoup trop gentil.

Puis mon cher renard malaxe mon chakra et tu fais apparaitre une centaine de renard et le combat commence.

Les renards sautent sur les ninjas et mon regard te cherche et je te trouve en train d'essayer de protéger Sakura. L'une de mais queue prend Sakura par la taille puis la fait valser de l'autre coter de Konoha ou on attend un grand pouf suivie de cris de douleur. Tu hurle son prénom et cherche à la rejoindre mais chui devant toi et kuybie rigole.

Mon corps avance devant toi, tu me regarde avec fermeté sur le point d'engager le combat et ma bouche sourie.

Mon bras avance vers toi et tu recule mais derrière toi un mur.

\- Le dernière UDCHWA aurait peur de Kuybie et mon corps rigole.

Mon bras continue sa route et touche ton avant-bras et tu t'écroule de douleur. Mon corps se penche devant toi et se rapproche inlassablement de ton oreille.

-Voice un seau qui dit que ton âme appartient à Naruto et tu ne pourras mourir seulement que par sa main.

Ton corps tremble de terreur et moi je jubile. Je me relève, un dernier regard dans ta direction et je me volatilise. Konoha au revoir, je ne reviendrais plus jamais et la prochaine fois se seras pour tout détruire. Une fois à 100 bornes de Konoha, il s'arrente sur une branche ou à perte de vue on voit des arbres, il annule les invocations des renards et je m'effondre de l'arbre en reprenant la possession de mon corps.

Mon corps tombe par terre dans un bruit lourd, il me fait souffrir mais je m'en fou, je suis loin de se village et ses tous ce qui m'importe pour le moment pour moi. Mon esprit divague et je m'endors dans les bras de morphes car je me sens bien pour une fois depuis longtemps même si je ses pas qui m'attend demain. Je verrais bien.


End file.
